


He came to me in a dream

by GroundZero9010



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Kinda, POV First Person, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZero9010/pseuds/GroundZero9010
Summary: He came to me in a dreamBut he never came backTake this however





	He came to me in a dream

He came to me in a dream.

He was still the man with fluffy hair that could rival a sheep’s coat.

Cloaked in mystery but embedded in history.

Exploring the city with me and never too far.

Meeting in a cafe, finding him was never hard.

Holding hands and meeting him halfway.

He never came back.

My cries and sorrows never answered.

He left me in a dream.

Sunlight poured and awoke many but my heart still rested.

Desperately chasing that dream.

That dream that felt too real.

Slowly left until only embers remained.

Foggy memories of him.

The man with fluffy brown hair and a cheeky smile.

The man who came to me in a dream.

The man who left me in a dream.

And I, with tears in my eyes with foggy memories of him.


End file.
